A normal process for preparing mayonnaise consists of producing a mixture comprising egg yolks, mustard, vinegar, salt and pepper, and then adding oil thereto. In such mayonnaise, the oil-in-water emulsion formed is stabilised by the lecithin contained in the egg yolk, through its surface-active properties. The mayonnaise thus obtained nevertheless contains a significant quantity of fat and a high cholesterol content, due principally to the egg yolks and secondarily to the oil used.
U.S. Pat. 5,082,674 proposed a process for preparing, inter alia, dehydrated mayonnaise capable of being reconstituted rapidly through the addition of water. This process consists of preparing a mixture comprising a lyso-phospho-lipoprotein (LPLP), modified egg yolks and maltodextrin, and then adding a sunflower oil so as to form an emulsion capable of being homogenised and dehydrated by atomization.
Rehydration is effected by the addition of water and enables a product with a texture and taste comparable to those of conventional mayonnaise to be obtained. However, this mayonnaise has the drawback of containing egg yolks, constituents that consumers would like to avoid eating for dietary reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,363 concerns a dry composition which can be rehydrated in order to give a salad dressing. This composition consists of a dry mixing of the different ingredients. The drawback of this dry composition is that it may be inhomogeneous and that when rehydrated an unstable product is obtained.